An Inu Snow Day
by suckerforromance234
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get snowed in when the storm of the century happens. Snowball fights, Hot Chocolate and hot kisses? Oh my. It maybe cold outside but things are heating up between Kagome and Inuyasha. Please review


Inu Snow Day!

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get snowed in when the storm of the century hits. Snowball fights, hot chocolate and hot kisses Oh my .It maybe cold outside but things between Kagome and Inuyasha are heating up! A/N: I own this idea completely sorry if this idea may have already been thought of!

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexiness that is Inuyasha. Warning mild limes ahead! Read at own risk you have been warned!

Chapter 1: Snow Day

"_Weather forecast says this may be the storm of the century. We are issuing a snow emergency in effect until further notice. Please stay within your homes for your own safety. All schools and business have been shut down until the snow blows over." The radio announcer said in a monotone voice. Kagome sighed and shut off the small clock radio that sat on her side nightstand next to her bed. She had been planning on going out with her friends to the mall and get some shopping done before she headed down the well to the feudal era to Inuyasha and her friends. She huffed and changed into warmer clothes preparing for the cold when she went outside to well. Just as she got to the door of her house she heard a loud obnoxious voice yell to her. _

"_Oi wench! Time to go hurry up!" Inuyasha bellowed whipping open the door to find a very shocked Kagome standing there. She was clad in her winter coat along with a matching beanie. Her coat being a light blue and her hat matched as well. On her hands were blue wool mittens and her feet sported black wool boots. She blushed but her blush quickly turned to anger. Her face heating up to a red color. _

"_Inuyasha! What did I tell you about your manners? Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled causing said hanyou to fall to the ground. _

_He fell with a loud Splat! Receiving a face full of snow that was falling steadily outside her house. Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. Sometimes Inuyasha could be a real jerk sometimes. She sighed but she did feel bad for making him fall in the snow. He was now completely soaked and he seemed to be shivering uncontrollably. She helped pick him up and dragged him into her house laying him down on the sofa. Kagome turned and proceeded to make a fire in the living room fire place. He lay there unconscious so she was able to safely remove his top half of his kimono leaving him in his white under shirt. She lay his clothes before the fire to dry and then proceeded to take off his lower half of clothes. She blushed and avoided her eyes when she did this and she quickly threw a small throw blanket across his lap successfully covering him. _

_Inuyasha slowly opened his golden eyes to see a very concerned Kagome sitting next to him. She had taken off her winter gear and sat in a long sleeved dark blue shirt along with black sweat pants that hugged her waist. On her feet she wore fluffy puppy socks. Seeing that he was awake she smiled in apology. _

"_Sorry that I sat you so hard Inuyasha. You just surprised me," Kagome said averting her eyes a light blush dusting her cheeks. Inuyasha just glared at her. _

"_Feh whatever wench. Not like you could hurt me with those puny commands." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes at the his ego and smiled at him. Inuyasha blushed her smile did things to him he was not willing to admit. _

"_Are you still cold? I could make you hot chocolate if you want." Kagome suggested hoping that her peace offering brought her into his good graces once again. Inuyasha thought about this he loved hot chocolate ever since Kagome introduced him to it the first time it snowed in her time. The chocolaty liquid not only made him warmer it made Kagome smell really good as well and he was already drunk off her scent as it was. Inuyasha nodded briskly to her and she beamed hopping up running to the kitchen to make the warm drink. Inuyasha smiled he enjoyed making Kagome angry she always looked so cute when she got mad at him. Not that he would ever tell her that. He loved seeing her eyes flash with anger that was directed only at him and her scent spiked with spice and vanilla that drove him crazy. Her skin would blush red and her warm chocolate eyes seemed to melt with the fire that burned in them. Inuyasha would never let anyone know how tightly coiled the human girl made him. How the slightest smile seemed to take him higher then the sky. He sighed he could admit to himself that he loved her since no one was around. He swore to himself to never let anything hurt her not even himself. (A/N: Quite an epiphany eh?) _

_Just then Kagome came in carrying their hot drinks in her hands. She handed Inuyasha the mug of hot chocolate that had little puppies running around on it. While her mug showed little cats running around on it. She sat down beside him and smiled sipping her drink. Inuyasha gulped his eyes going over her curvy figure. His need growing stronger. He averted his eyes before he did something he regretted. _

_Kagome smiled Inuyasha taking in his white long hair and cute dog ears perched on his head. His golden eyes looking back at her made her feel all warm inside. Kagome picked up the remote to the T.V and clicked it on. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome. _

"_Hey Kagome we don't have time for this we got to go back down the well," Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and clicked the T.V through the channels. _

"_If you haven't noticed Inuyasha its snowing really hard outside and I would prefer not to be frozen solid right now." Kagome stated looking at the T.V. Inuyasha keh'ed and stalked to the door. He cursed loudly when he saw the snow raging outside. Kagome smirked at him laughing when he made a face at her. _

"_Keh shut up. We leave as soon as the storm stops," Inuyasha said pulling on his kimono and his pants. He picked up the throw blanket and threw it over himself and Kagome. He huffed and pulled her into his lap looking over top her head to see the movie she was watching. Kagome blushed and tried to pull away but Inuyasha held fast to her and she just plopped back down in his lap. _

"_Uh Inuyasha? How about you let me up?" Kagome asked blushing and staring at the T.V. _

"_Keh no way wench its freezing outside and I don't want you to catch your death," Inuyasha grumbled blushing thankful she was looking at the T.V. Kagome gasped and blushed even harder. She smiled secretly happy he was holding her. Inuyasha and Kagome continued to watch the movie Titanic. After awhile Kagome began to get sleepy and she snuggled into Inuyasha promptly falling asleep as she did. Inuyasha smiled at the young miko and laid her down on the sofa. Stretching out behind her he pulled her close locking his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. He smiled as her naturally sweet smell of vanilla and jasmine surrounded him and the Inu- Hanyou slowly drifted to sleep. (A/N: Inu- Hanyou means half dog demon). _

_Warning! Mild Lime! Do not read if you don't like this sort of thing. You have been warned! _

_After awhile Kagome awoke to the feeling of a warm wet sensation on her neck. Kagome tried struggling against a weight that laid on her stomach only to be met with a loud warning growl. The warm sensation returning to her neck. Kagome's eyes flew open to be met with a firm clothed muscled torso that belonged to Inuyasha. She was shocked to find him holding her tightly against his chest. He was currently licking her neck which was causing the warm wet sensation. She blushed and tried to get away again. Inuyasha grumbled and pulled her closer. Knowing full well that Inuyasha would be mortified if he found himself like this Kagome tried to wake him up. Inuyasha murmured something in his sleep and Kagome leaned closer trying to hear what he was saying. _

"_Kagome. Mine," Inuyasha sighed burying his face in her hair. Kagome blushed ten times harder at that. _

"_Inuyasha you have to get up!" Kagome cried nudging him so hard she fell off the couch. With the lack of warmth Inuyasha immediately awoke only to find Kagome out of his arms. He growled low in his throat looking franticly for her. His eyes tinting with red around his normal gold. He looked down to find her on the floor. Frowning Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms again sighing that she was now in his arms. _

"_Inuyasha? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kagome asked worrying about him. She gasped when she saw his normally gold eyes tinting with red. Inuyasha growled at her and pulled her in tighter. His demon side almost in complete control._

"_Mate was taken. Must destroy threat," Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome gasped causing Inuyasha to growl louder and he began to kiss her neck. She blushed as he continued to place small butterfly kisses along her neck. _

"_Inuyasha its ok there is no threat. I am fine ok?" Kagome asked him her hand going up to rub his ears. Inuyasha purred as she played with his ears. He hummed and continued to place warm wet kisses up her jaw teasing her all the way. He bent his head down and inhaled her sweet scent sucking on her neck at the same time. Her words reached his ears and he growled. He sent his senses out to look for danger and found none. _

"_No threat? Mate is safe?" Inuyasha's demon asked. Kagome smiled happy he was listening to reason. _

"_Yes Inuyasha its ok now. Nothing will hurt me ok?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha seemed to relax at this and his eyes gradually turned from red to gold. He looked around the living room in confusion the last thing he remembered was sleeping on the couch with Kagome. He turned to look at the young miko in his arms and blushed when he saw his fang marks in her skin marring her perfect porcelain complexion. She was flushed but she seemed to be happy not angry. This confused him was she disgusted with him? He was after all a dirty half demon. Nothing more then trash on the street. So why wasn't she yelling at him telling him to never touch her again? He had to know. _

"_Uh Kagome? What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked her. She blushed and turned her beautiful brown eyes away from him before looking up into his golden ones. She smiled taking a deep breath. _

"_Uh well how do I put this? I was trying to get up but you wouldn't let me and I tried escaping but only ended up on the floor. I guess your demon side couldn't sense me anymore and he went nuts thinking I was taken from you," Kagome said blushing hard. Inuyasha frowned knowing there was more. _

"_Also you began kissing my neck and saying how you wanted to destroy the threat to your mate," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked away in shame. Kagome frowned wondering what could be wrong with him. _

"_Kagome I am so sorry. It won't ever happen again," Inuyasha said staring into her eyes. She frowned and cocked her head. _

"_Inuyasha why are you apologizing? I understand its ok!" Kagome exclaimed bringing his head down so he could look her in the eyes. He looked surprised and blushed. _

"_It is? Why? I don't understand," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled softly it was now or never. _

"_I don't see why its wrong to have the man I love kiss me. Now I don't how you feel about it but I don't mind," Kagome said looking down avoiding his eyes. She heard him gasp and felt him lift her head up to meet his eyes which were burning with hope and love? Kagome knew she was fool to hope. _

"_What did you say? Say it again!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome swallowed and took a deep breath. _

"_I love you. I am sorry I know its wrong of me," Kagome said sniffling and trying to wipe her tears away. Inuyasha sucked in a breath trying to keep from screaming in happiness and tackling her right then and there. He had to let her know how he felt too. But the thing she just said. Wrong how could it be wrong did she regret loving a hanyou? It would make sense maybe she blamed him for what he was. But if that was true why would she admit that she loved him? Inuyasha was so confused. _

"_Kagome why is it wrong of you? I don't understand," Inuyasha said. Kagome inhaled. He was going to make her explain wasn't he? _

"_Inuyasha its ok. I understand that you don't love me back after all you have Kikyo don't you? I am just her reincarnation just a copy. Why love a copy when you can have the real thing? I just want you to be happy so I understand if you want to leave me and go with her," Kagome said quietly tears running down her face. Inuyasha cringed he had no one to blame but himself for running off to Kikyo every time she came around. He had realized a long time ago that the love that he felt for her was for more of a love for a sister. He had said goodbye to her along time ago telling her that his heart belonged to Kagome. She quietly left after that returning to the realm for the dead. (A/N: I know she went to hell but I just couldn't do that to her sorry!). _

"_Kagome! I don't love Kikyo! I said goodbye to her sometime ago to her she was meant to return to the realm of the dead! I love only you!" Inuyasha cried wrapping his arms around her. Kagome gasped happy tears this time forming in her eyes. She sniffled and grinned at him. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers forming a loving kiss. She sighed into his mouth and he growled low in his throat happy to be kissing the girl he has been in love with ever since he met her. _

"_Hey Inuyasha I think it stopped snowing now. We can go home," Kagome said resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_Yeah ok wench. Lets go home we got a wedding to plan!" Inuyasha said chuckling when Kagome gasped. _

"_Ha ha just kidding! But maybe someday. I love you Kagome," Inuyasha said nuzzling his head against her cheek. She blushed and headed over to get her coat, hat and mittens headed to the well. With Inuyasha in tow the two love birds headed home. All of a sudden Inuyasha felt a wet cold snowball hit him in the head. He turned to see Kagome walking towards the well trying to look innocent. He grinned evilly. _

"_Oh big mistake wench!" Inuyasha yelled scooping up a pile of wet slush. Kagome shrieked and ran away laughing trying to avoid Inuyasha throwing snow at her. Some things never change. _

_The End! _

_A/N: All right guys that was my very first one shot! Whoo yay! Please review and let me know what you think and please check out my story Destined for Him if you are new to my stories! Thank you once again. _

_Peace and Love - Chloe _


End file.
